


Soft Touches

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Bad day gets better, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Today was dreadful, just one of those days where everything seems to go wrong. Kimiko just wants to forget all about it and concentrate on something else... but time gets away from her and she gets an unexpected surprise.  Her boyfriend knows just how to help with those woes.





	Soft Touches

Kimiko walked directly through the lounge room, having already taken off her shoes at the door. She paused to unbutton the jeans and shimmied them down her hips before letting the fabric slip the rest of the way down to the floor. Stepping out of the pants before bending down to pick them up. She walked the rest of the way into her bedroom and she slipped out of her shirt before dropping her clothes into her clothes basket.

Stretching her arms over her head before doing a few stretches in an attempt to loosen the tension that she knew had built up in her muscles before disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of water hitting against tile filled the silence while the steam filled the small bathroom and she stepped inside. 

Memories flitted behind closed eyelids.

It wasn’t uncommon. When something bothered her, her mind had a tendency to replay it on repeat until it almost drove her insane. Thinking about what she could have done differently. Sighing softly as hot water drummed against her back as she pressed her forehead against the cool tiles, letting the heat draw some of the tension out of her body and the sound to drown out her thoughts.

After the shower she padded to her draws she rifled through one before pulling out a too large white t-shirt. Pulling it over her head the shirt reached almost to her knees. The fabric was soft, well worn and well washed. 

It was a shame it no longer housed the scent of its prior owner.

Kimi worked the damp pale blue strands free of its braid, letting the wavy strands fall loosely around her shoulders in a wild cascade. Water dripped onto the white shirt but she paid it little mind. Instead, she massaged her scalp absently in response to having pulled a little too hard in her attempts to release her hair, as her attention wandered slightly over what had happened in class.

It had been disappointing…

She’d messed up in class. Again.

Kimiko sighed softly, shaking her head as she collected a small case and a soft velvety sapphire blue blanket before heading back out into the large room that served as her living area. Curling the blanket around her form as she settled on the floor on her stomach with one of the pillows from her couch to soften the position for her elbows. Humming softly, she unwrapped a lollipop she popped it into her mouth as she pulled the PSP from its case.

The light turned green as it loaded, the intro for Fire Emblem playing in vivid colour as it introduction played before she clicked into her saved file. Time slipped away and there was no time for idle thoughts and regrets when you were strategizing on how to beat each enemy without losing any of your characters.

She clucked her tongue softly as the enemy destroyed one of her key players.

Turning off the button on the side she restarted the game and sighed softly, resting her chin on her arm as she waited for it to finish playing the introduction again. Candy wrappers were scattered around her. Her legs swung idly back and forth in the air as she finally noticed how dark it had gotten in the room, it must be sunset at least because long shadows filled the room.

Kimi stared silently at the lamp, silently willing it to turn on so she wouldn’t have to move. Not that magic really worked that way. It wasn’t nearly so simple. But she really didn’t feel like moving from her spot to close the curtains and turn on the lights. Really, she should start thinking about making dinner. 

Candy was not an adequate substitute for a meal.

She was mid-thought when the click of the lock caught her attention. Only a few people had a key. None of which had mentioned that they were coming to visit this evening. Had they? Her phone was still in her bedroom. So they could have sent her a message or tried to call while she was playing…

Still, it was then that the door opened startling her into a sitting position, the blanket falling around her waist as the amethyst eyes shifted towards the direction of her front door just as Shinji walked into the room.

He flicked the light switch on, bathing the room with light and Kimi half hissed as she shaded her eyes from the sudden light. Causing him to chuckle in amusement which just caused her to pout in response before untangling herself from the depths of the blanket. She stood up, her gaze momentarily trailing over him from the top of his beautiful head to his toes, which led her to believe that he’d come to see her after finishing a shift at Veritas.  Both because of the uniform and because he looked very tired.

Her gaze softened. He worked far too hard between going to university and his job. He didn’t sleep nearly enough. She knew that he napped more than he slept through the night which she assumed was due to insomnia.

Kimiko walked over to him, once more reminded that her boyfriend was stupid tall. It wasn’t her fault he was six inches taller than she was. Making it extremely difficult to kiss him when he wasn’t playing nice. She met his gaze which was filled with amusement fueled by her own annoyance.

Huffing quietly she reached up, fingers curling into the fabric of his white dress-shirt. Digits inching over firm muscles that the shirt didn’t do justice - because he was toned, taut and terrific everywhere. He had abs and beautiful muscles as far as the eye could see. When he wasn’t wearing so many layers. Something that was a rare sight for those not dating the beautiful man.

She hummed quietly, as she worked her way onto her tiptoes, her hands clutching at him as they settled onto his back. Managing to drag him downwards and give herself enough leverage to get to his lips. Of course, it was around that point that Shinji’s arms wound their way around her waist and tugged her closer causing her to hum softly in contentment.

Still, it was just a chaste kiss - a gentle brush of lips before she nipped playfully at his bottom lip before she settled back onto her feet once more.

“Weren’t expecting me?” Shinji queried, finally breaking the silence as he lowered his head. Resting his forehead against hers. Soft red-tipped strands tickled her forehead and cheek, but she voiced no complaint, merely nestling closer enjoying the affectionate contact.

“Mm…no, sorry I didn’t hear the phone,” Kimiko said feeling a little guilty as she brushed her nose lightly against his as she cupped his cheek. Smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned further into her embrace and touch. “Bad day?”

“Could have been worse?”

Kimmiko hummed a soft sound of sympathy knowing that meant it was a fairly bad day. It took a fair bit to bother Shinji, but customer service definitely had its own array of problems. Honestly, she didn’t know how he handled it.

“You’re wearing my shirt?” He asked startling her.

“Wha…oh, yes, it’s comforting.” She said ignoring the way her cheeks heated up and she was glad he didn’t know just how frequently she wore his shirt after a hard day.  It would be kind of embarrassing if he did realise something like that. 

Maybe she could hijack a new one though. One that still smelled of him.

Like the wind…old books, and a hint of smoke.

Apparently, they’d both had a bad day. It was quite obvious to her, that meant that they both deserved some cuddles.  Kimiko reached up, undoing the tie with deft movements and she tossed it away before turning towards the buttons. She was halfway down the shirt when his hands settled on her wrists.

She glanced up at him, “Take it off…”

Shinji quirked an eyebrow at her obviously puzzled at her sudden somewhat aggressive actions though he released her wrists again. Allowing her to continue working on her apparent mission to undress him. He wasn’t complaining but he was slightly baffled at what she was up to.

“We are going to cuddle and I think it’s unfair if you’re completely dressed,” she said as she undid the last button. She could all but picture the expression that he’d give her - the raised eyebrow with that amused smile.

"Wouldn’t my pants-”

“Oh no, those pants are staying on mister. You are too dangerous without pants!” She interjected suddenly cutting him off.  Her boyfriend was very passionate and teasing. If anything he was almost too much for her to handle. Not that she would trade him for anything in the universe.

She glanced upwards catching him shrugging the shirt off his broad shoulders. Effectively derailing her current train of thought. Without a second thought, she smoothed her palms across his chest only to jump as his own fingers smoothed up along her bare thigh before dipping beneath the white t-shirt.

Her lips parted in a soft gasp as he traced along her outer thigh before fingers settled against her hip, flat against her skin. The hand slid across her stomach still beneath the fabric of the shirt. It wasn’t a sexual touch. He just enjoyed the sensation of skin on skin - of touching. 

Just like she did.

“S-shinji…”

He hummed quietly and pressed soft kisses across her neck as the hand smoothed across to settle on her other hip. Shinji gently pulled her closer to him and her fingers once more dug into his shoulders. A soft little gasp escaping her lips as he continued to press kisses over her neck, trailing down the shoulder that was bared now by his too large shirt. A good look on her.

“Ah…s-stop…” she whined quietly.

Finally, he complied with the request, merely chuckling at her attempt to level a glare in his direction. It wasn’t very threatening all things considered.

Grumbling under her breath Kimiko grabbed his hand and tugged him along with her towards the couch. After he laid down at her nudging, she then crawled on top of him, settling her head on his chest. Enjoying the warm skin against her cheek and the body beneath hers.

He sighed, content with the change of position. His arms wound around her. One hand slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt to settle on the small of her back where it absently traced patterns across her skin.

The gentle thud of his heart was calming, soothing.

Her own soon matching his and she sleepily nuzzled her face against his chest. The familiar scent wrapping around her and soothing her further. She murmured sleepily against his collarbone, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss behind her ear.

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about a year or two ago but decided I wanted to post.


End file.
